


Promise of Forever

by aimforthedogstar



Series: Wolfstar and Prongslet [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Years Eve, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimforthedogstar/pseuds/aimforthedogstar
Summary: It's so easy to get lost in the rabbit hole of self-doubt and loathing, but, sometimes an honest heartfelt confession from a loved one can help clear up most of it.





	Promise of Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I got in the middle of the night and decided to write it and make a series of it.

Remus was in a foul mood. A very foul mood. It was one of those days where all the little things just wouldn’t go right, hope and optimism seemed to have jumped from his mind, the task of trying to keep a positive outlook seemed harder than climbing the Everest and all the internalised frustration needed one small incentive to want to burst out. Yeah, it was one of those days.

The next full moon fell on December 31st.

Just fucking great. What a brilliant way to ring in the new year, thought Remus bitterly.

But, then again, it was also a fact of his life he had come to accept a long time ago. He had made peace with it because a future of being disappointed each time, when on an occasion of celebration his curse came in the way seemed way too tiring than he wanted to handle. So he was somewhat okay with it.

Although, now, his reason to be in a cranky mood was Sirius. The thing was, there was a tradition between Sirius and James to ring in the new year a particular way every year at midnight. They would each eat twelve random pieces of Bertie Botts Every flavour beans and depending on the ratio of the good flavoured to bad flavoured ones they’d get, they believed it showed how the new year would be. It was their stupid little thing that had begun in first year and something they kept alive since then, having never broken it before.  
This time however, when Sirius realised the date of the coming full moon, all that went out the window.

“It’s just a stupid tradition, Moony. Something we did as bratty eleven year olds. You need me more than that.” Was Sirius’ easygoing response.

So that was that. Remus didn’t understand why it bothered him so much, that Sirius so cavalierly would drop something that was obviously so important to him, just for Remus, but it did. And as he made his way down the hall from their bedroom to the living room/kitchen, he decided to voice it out.

He turned to the stove to set the kettle for tea, and nonchalantly began the conversation. “You know, I really wouldn’t mind if you went to the party this year. It’s one moon, I can handle it you know.”

Sirius, who was lounging on the sofa with a book in his hand looked up at Remus’ voice filling the silence that had previously occupied the room, replied, “Don’t be silly, Moons. Like I said, it’s not that important. I have to take care of you.”

That did it. That particular choice of words from Sirius’ mouth was the final straw for Remus and he exploded whirring around, “You don’t have to take care of me, Sirius. You don’t have to do anything.”

Sirius jolted at the tone of his voice and the intensity of Remus’ stance as he had now fully turned to face Sirius. He didn’t know what had brought on such as extreme reaction from Remus and when he replied, his confusion was evident in his tone. “I know that. And I understand, Moons, I want to be here. I’m not gonna leave you alone just for some party, which mostly will be a bunch of people I don’t really like, apart from Prongs, Wormy and Lils. And if you aren’t there, what’s the point?”

“That’s not the point! The point is you have to take care of me. And you have to do that every full moon, don’t you get it. This will always come in the way of something important. It’s something I have to live with, Sirius, I don’t have a choice. It doesn’t have to be like that for you. You shouldn’t have to give up or sacrifice things for this wretched curse of mine. You’ll get tired of it, caring and looking after me. You will.” Remus’ chest was heaving at the end of that outburst.

Sirius, who had been staring dumbfounded as Remus’ voice steadily rose with each word, quirked a single eyebrow in response. He then calmly placed his book to the side and stood right in front of Remus. They had had various versions of this very same argument many times in their relationship and Sirius had realised him shouting as well wouldn’t make any difference. So, deciding a different course, he began in an even tone. “Tell me Remus. If I get injured tomorrow on the field, some stray curse or jinx or even a poison of some sort, where I’m rendered with limited capabilities, would you not take care of me? We know exactly how ‘reckless’ and ‘impulsive’ I can be, so if something were to go wrong, what would you do? Would you just walk away, because it’s too much responsibility and you know you’ll get tired of it? Would you?”

To say Remus was thrown for a loop was an understatement. This direction of the conversation wasn’t something he had expected and it definitely shocked him and he remained frozen with his tongue firmly stuck to the roof of his mouth, unable to answer.

Sirius, with a rather determined expression, took a step towards Remus and continued, in the same even tone, “it wasn’t a rhetorical question. I want an answer. Would you? Because I need to know if that is what the boundaries of our relationship is. If so, then I’m really hurt.”

Those words seemed to do the trick to activate Remus’ voice. Offended, he added. “Of course not! How could you even think that for a second? That I would abandon you should something go awry.”

“Then why are you so convinced that I would ever do that. That I would get tired of you.” Sirius threw back. When Remus made to interrupt him, Sirius firmly placed a finger against his lips, which did its job of silencing Remus, quite efficiently, for the time being as he continued. “Let me get one thing straight Remus because I am so tired of this fucking argument. I love you. And all that means is that I love you. It’s not I love you in spite of something or despite something or I love you but... something. I love you for you, I love all of you and I love everything about you. You really think, and I assure you that I have never once thought that, the only way this, between us could be perfect was if you weren’t something or if you had something extra. No. It’s just you and you’re amazing, Remus. And this is added proof and you better believe this at face value, because I’m not gonna discuss this again with you. I knew you were a werewolf even before I fell in love with you.  
It didn’t matter when you were my friend, it didn’t matter when my feelings for you breeched the boundaries of friendship, it didn’t matter when we started dating, it didn’t matter when I realised I was madly head over heels for you, it didn’t matter when I realised just how deeply I loved and cared for you and I promise you, it doesn’t matter to me today when I know that you are the one person I want to spend the rest of my days with.”

Remus was surprised at the words, momentarily forgetting his own self-loathing.

Sirius just calmly picked up where he left off, “I can’t give you a traditional proposal or a wedding, but I can promise you Moons, that as far as I’m concerned I’m yours and you’re mine and this is forever for me.”

Speechless. Remus was speechless. The wetness that he felt trailing down his neck made Remus realise he was crying. Silent tears were slowly creeping down his face. They had been together for years now, words of love and affection had been exchanged before. But, this was the first time Sirius had bared his soul with such surety and confidence in his voice that to say it moved Remus heavenward and filled his chest with warmth was understating the vast amount of emotions overwhelming him.

Before he knew it, he had strong arms holding him tight and flush against Sirius’ body.

Sirius placed a gently kiss to his brow and whispered against his skin, “I understand where you’re coming from Moons, but, I want you to understand where I’m coming from too. It’s not a liability and you are so so worth it. So I would rather be here. I will always choose to be here. I want you to accept that and not question it because that’s how much I love you.”

Remus just nodded his head, which was burrowed into Sirius’ chest. It was one thing to talk about how much someone loves you, it’s just pretty words. But, Remus now realised, how scary and overwhelming it could be when that someone proved it.

They stayed, holding each other tight, for a long time. It was warm, comforting and safe.

When Remus loosened his hold, Sirius let go and brought his arms to cup Remus’ face and kissed him with enough passion that all that was left unsaid in words were made evident in that kiss. Pulling away, they rested their foreheads together.

“I love you too.” Said Remus which didn’t seem enough in comparison to all that was said before but it still brought that same blissful smile on Sirius’ face. 

Mimicking the gesture, Remus, with just a little hesitation asked, “So, this is forever?”

Letting out a laugh that managed to light up his entire face, Sirius answered, somewhat cheekily, “Of course it is. Glad you’re all caught up. I mean, what better way to ring in the new year but with the promise of forever?”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Sirius as someone who is very stubborn and it need not be a bad thing always. Once he makes up his mind about someone, he's all in.  
> And Remus has times where he doubts everything around him, and bad mental health days don't help.


End file.
